Kachia Gell's Impact
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:KGI 01.png |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 37 |last = His Name is Mister Up |next = Gell Upper}} is the thirty-seventh episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on December 15th, 2012. Plot The episode starts with Mister Up's slow but extremely powerful shooting technique in which Kachia Gell rammed against Rise Dragaon. Harubaru thought that Dragaon had disappeared but Raichi told him to look up. Dragaon was slammed violently up to the wooden ceiling of the dojo. Mister Up declares that he now has two Gate Cards and Tatsuma reminds that it's Last One for them while Dragaon falls back down into the Brawling Table. Raichi recounted the strong wave of power being the powerful impact from Gell which is enough to inflict Critical K.O. on both Dragaon and Munikis. Mister Up taunts his opponents that if they don't kick things up a notch, the battle is considered over. Raichi shoots and stands Hollow Munikis in one of the two remaining Gate Cards. Mister Up orders Tatsuma to take his turn, much to the latter and their opponents' surprise. Mister Up is curious of Gif Jinryu's prowess and commands "Tatsujin" (his nickname for Tatsuma when possessed by Jinryu) not to hesitate. Tatsuma agrees and prepares to take his turn. He, however, is only able to apply a small amount of force which caused Jinryu to slowly roll forward, missing the standing Munikis and instead standing on the adjacent Gate Card. This angered Mister Up to which he grabbed and shook Tatsuma violently causing their opponents to feel slightly disturbed. Nevertheless, Harubaru takes his turn next. He shoots Rise Dragaon and successfully inflicts Critical K.O. on Jinryu. He declares that it's one Gate Card for them. Mister Up is at it again in his energy concentration maneuver, acknowledging that their opponents had finally took things up a notch. Again, Kachia Gell's Magnet lands on Hollow Munikis' Gate Card. Gell pops out and unleashed a flurry of flames which seemingly knocked out Munikis but much to Raichi's relief, the two Bakugan instead flew upwards then off the Gate Card. It was a close call for Harubaru and Raichi but a frustration for Mister Up who only needs one more Gate Card to win the brawl. One Last Gate Card remains in the Battlefield. Raichi reshoots Hollow Munikis but for some reason, it spun away from the Gate Card. This surprised Tatsuma who always knew that Raichi very rarely misses a shot. Mister Up explained that there is some sort of left-over force from Kachia Gell's impact. Mister Up commands "Tatsujin" to take his turn. Tatsuma takes his turn but again, his weak shooting strength caused Jinryu to awkwardly roll to the Gate Card. Nevertheless, it stood. Harubaru took it as perfect chance to inflict another Critical K.O. on Jinryu to which he succeeded again. With that, it's also "Last One" for Harubaru and Raichi. Mister Jyou could not believe that the enemy had finally caught up with them despite their early lead. While ranting, Mister Jyou slams Tatsuma on and off the floor in a sit-up routine. He does this in order to force Jinryu to take over Tatsuma's body so that they can win the brawl. Again, this disturbed both Harubaru and Raichi who saw it as nothing more than child abuse. Exhausted, Mister Jyou finally stops and orders "Tatsujin" to take another turn. Tatsuma takes his turn and shoots Gif Jinryu, this time with a better amount of force as shown by the trail of blue flames. Mister Up praises Tatsuma's shot as Harubaru declares that it's the end of the battle. He shoots Rise Dragaon which collided with Gif Jinryu. However, instead of knocking out Jinryu, Dragaon was caught in between its opponent's claws. As a result, Dragaon was repelled by Jinryu. Tatsuma and Mister Up cheered as Victory is imminent for both of them. Mister Up prepares to take his turn and declares that he will end the battle in their favor with a Double Stand. He shoots Kachia Gell but instead of a Double Stand; he inflicted Critical K.O. on Gif Jinryu. Gif Jinryu was slammed violently towards the wall. Mister Up rants at Tatsuma as both Harubaru and Raichi stared in awe. Raichi wonders if their opponents would ever have enough at blaming each other. Harubaru decides to take his turn and aims to inflict Critical K.O. on the standing Kachia Gell. He uses the Bending Shoot Technique for a powerful forward attack. Featured Brawls Harubaru Hinode and Raichi Kuronashi versus Mister Up and Tatsuma This is a continuation of the previous episode's brawl. Mister Up shoots Kachia Gell and inflicts Critical K.O. on Rise Dragaon. Raichi shoots and stands Hollow Munikis. Tatsuma shoots Gif Jinryu "awkwardly" but fails to inflict Critical K.O. on Hollow Munikis. Gif Jinryu stands in the other Gate Card. Rise Dragaon knocks out Gif Jinryu. Mister Up attempts to knock out Hollow Munikis with Kachia Gell but instead, the two Bakugan were altogether thrown off the Gate Card. Raichi reshoots but fails to stand Hollow Munikis. Tatsuma shoots and stands Gif Jinryu "awkwardly" Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon and inflicts Critical K.O. on Gif Jinryu. Tatsuma shoots and stands Gif Jinryu "perfectly" Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon, attempts to inflict Critical K.O. but was fended off by Gif Jinryu. Mister Up shoots Kachia Gell, attempting for a Double Stand but instead inflicts Critical K.O. on Gif Jinryu. Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon using "Bending Shoot," attempting to inflict Critical K.O. on Kachia Gell. To be continued in the next episode. Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Mister Up BakuTech Seen *Pyrus Rise Dragaon *Darkus Hollow Munikis *Aquos Gif Jinryu *Pyrus Kachia Gell Notes This episode is adapted from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes